


Roommates in Quarantine - SnowBaz

by ChangeGirlYuki



Series: Roommates in Quarantine [9]
Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Alternate Universe - School, Boys Kissing, Confessions, Enemies to Lovers, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, No Spoilers, Phone Calls & Telephones, Quarantine, SnowBaz, carry on, restroom confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24492607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangeGirlYuki/pseuds/ChangeGirlYuki
Summary: It’s time to go back to school again, even though there are a hell lot of restrictions. But it’s their last year, so there’s no way Penny would let Simon skip a chance to educate himself. Well, that and she might be a little too involved in Simon’s love life ever since Agatha broke up with him and left. It didn’t help that during those weeks of staying home, Simon has had a tons of time to think. Think about his own personal obsession and, with the help of Penelope of course, figure out that it’s not about Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch being a rich brat and seemingly trying to get Simon kicked out of school for years now. No, it’s rather about the fact that Baz is a very pretty rich brat and that his obsession with the other boy might have something to do with the fact that Baz hasn’t made a single move against him this year at all, because he is too busy snogging his boyfriend. And oh, how much Simon dislikes that…By the way, there are no Wayward Son-spoilers in here :)
Relationships: Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow
Series: Roommates in Quarantine [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1683892
Comments: 7
Kudos: 37





	Roommates in Quarantine - SnowBaz

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Pride Month, everyone! I recently read Carry On and Wayword Son and thought, why not pass the time until part three with some fanfiction?

Roommates in Quarantine – SnowBaz

*Disclaimer: I don’t own Carry On or Wayward Son. Those stories belong to Rainbow Rowell. No money is made with this, I solemnly write for fun, living off kudos and comments. Enjoy!* 

*********************************

(AN: This is based on personal experience from how things are where I live. If it’s different at your place, please don’t mind.)

Why was he doing this again? Right. So Penelope would leave him alone and not hit his head upside down when she’d find out he skipped school. Not that he would call what was going on ‘school’ right now. Whatever this was, it was not educating in the slightest if you’d ask Simon. Not that someone bothered. But honestly, this was ridiculous.   
It was the first week since they had been allowed to go back to school after the shut down in March. And now they let the ones closest to graduation back for some final classes, exams and stuff. That was the plan. They had gotten a different timetable, classes were split up into smaller groups (meaning that him and Penny didn’t get to go together) and there was a plan on how he was supposed to walk from one class to the other. He was not allowed to ‘stray from the path’. Those paths took way too much time though. Simon had looked up how long it took him to get from one of his classrooms to the restroom once and he still hadn’t gotten over the fact that it had taken him 15 minutes for one way. Meaning it would take him about half an hour of walking there and back, not including the actual stay at the restroom. Then, every teacher had to explain the health-security-concept to them at the beginning of class. Every time. The windows hat to be kept open or should be opened every 20 minutes to let in some fresh air.   
All in all, there was so much distraction that Simon wasn’t sure what the point of going there was. Penny had said that there always was a chance to learn something, but so far Simon had to say that he had been better educated during online lectures and self-studying at his current foster home then during this one week. And he wasn’t the most committed student.

Sighing, Simon adjusted his backpack and kept walking towards his next class. One of the upsides of this whole crap was, that even though he wasn’t in class with his best friend, he shared it with someone else – Baz. The boy who had made his life hell the previous years, yet had kept laying low during their final year. It had taken Simon a while to get behind the reason. When he found out that said reason was Baz being distracted with being in a relationship with one of his fellow teammates of the school’s soccer team however, it had caused a long line of thinking and eureka-moments. By now, Simon knew that he was pretty jealous of that boyfriend, a guy named Lee. He wasn’t sure why exactly (or when) he had developed a crush of Basilton of all people but by now he didn’t care much. What he cared about however, was that ever since Penny knew, she’d made it her mission to get Simon to confess. She thought that Baz had changed and that he had been more then civil towards them before the shutdown. If you’d ask Simon, then he’d say that that was not exactly a reason to suddenly trust one’s former arch nemesis, but again, who’d ask him?  
So Simon shared almost every class with Baz these days and he surely added the other’s presence to his list of distracting things. There were worse things then getting to stare at the other’s shiny black hair or those intense grey eyes or those custom tailored clothes that hugged his tall and handsome body in just the right way though…   
Okay, Simon knew he had it pretty bad. But he sure as hell wasn’t going to do a single thing about it. Or so he thought. 

*****************************

The second week had started and Simon was glad that the teachers had gotten back to the education part of their job and were less focused on the whole hey-it’s-good-to-see-you-again-thing. However, he found that he couldn’t focus on classes right now. Not when he found out that Baz’ boyfriend had been a total ass towards his crush ever since school started.

“I swear, that’s what I heard, Penny”, Simon hissed into his phone’s speaker. He was alone in the restroom right now, because what he had found out during first break today caused his whole being to boil in anger and he needed to talk to his best friend immediately.   
Penny sighed at the other end of the line. “Okay, so his boyfriend was an ass towards him ever since they got back to school. It’s sad that their relationship didn’t last through the quarantine phase but...”  
“But what?”, Simon asked, messing with his hair some.  
“But this is actually pretty great.”  
“How is this great?”, he asked, horrified.   
“Well, this could be your chance. You could confess to Baz and he’d see that there is a way better option out there.”  
Simon snorted and laughed harshly. “Sure. As if it’s not a dick move to walk up on a guy and say something like ‘hey, I heard you have trouble with your boyfriend. You know what? I’ve been crushing on you for ages now and realized it a couple months ago. How about you’d let me, your former enemy, love you instead, because I sure would love you better, Baz?’ Hell no...”

Before either Simon or Penny got the chance to say anything else, a totally unexpected sound interrupted them and startled Simon so much that he accidentally hung up on her. That sound was coming from the stall right next to him and it sounded like a weird combination of crying and laughing. But how was that possible? Nobody had come inside while Simon had been on the phone and he had checked the stalls before calling. Alas… the eavesdropper had been sitting with his feet on the seat the whole time.  
Growling angrily, Simon got over there and banged his fist against the stall’s door.  
“Hey, asshole! It’s rude to eavesdrop on other people!”  
There was silence for a while and just when he was about to knock again, did the lock click and the door swung open, revealing the last person Simon would have expected. Or the last person he’d have wanted to listen to him whine and bitch about his unrequited feelings. 

On the closed toilet seat, eyes a little red and puffy from crying, arms wrapped around his legs, sat no other then one Tyrannus Basilton Grimm-Pitch.   
Simon’s blue eyes widened and he swallowed hard. This was a nightmare, it had to be! Please!  
But of course none of those higher deities other people swore existed cared to listen to him. Instead, Baz rubbed his eyes and shot one of those wicked smirks at him.  
“It’s also rude to spy on other people’s love life. What about that, Snow?”  
But Simon was still speechless. Shaking his head, Baz got up from his seat and straightened his clothes.   
“If you must know, I’m single again.”  
“What?”  
Baz snorted slightly. “You know, when one of two or more people in a relationship think, that it’s best to end it...”  
“No, that’s not what I meant...”  
“Well, what did you mean then, Snow? Spill it, before I lose the rest of the little control I have and do something I might regret later”, Baz hissed and suddenly his face was too close.  
“I meant...”, Simon swallowed, “I meant to ask… why are you telling me this?”  
A thoughtful expression flickered across Baz’ face for a few micro-seconds and he hummed, pulling back a little. “That’s a surprisingly good question...”  
“Hey!”  
“… but I wasn’t the one who said he could love me better. Crowley, where’s that line from anyway? It’s so cliche...”   
Simon certainly didn’t answer that question. Instead, he made a decision. It couldn’t get any worse anyway, right? Time for another one of his act-first-think-later-moves.   
“Baz”, he interrupted, causing those grey eyes to focus on him again.  
“Snow?”, Baz answered, raising one of his elegant eyebrows.   
“I don’t think I could love you better then this dick, I know. I like you. I am not good with feelings, nor at being a boyfriend, but if you’d give me… give us a chance, I’d be very happy.”

There. He had said it. Had bared his heart. And now all he could do was for the other to rip it apart. Well, on the bright side, he could always tell Penelope ‘I told you so’ later. But that was not what happened. Instead of laughing at him, making fun of him or do something else to hurt him, Baz didn’t say anything at all. Instead he kept examining Simon’s face, unconsciously leaning in closer. And maybe Simon wasn’t in his right mind or maybe he was, or maybe his heart thought that if he’d never get a chance like this, so he needed to use this one, but he found himself reaching out and pulling the taller one down, closer and closer until their lips met in a hot kiss.   
And oh, what a kiss it was. It was all lips and teeth, but it was also damn awesome. And when Baz wrapped his arms around his waist and held him, Simon swore his heart skipped a beat or two.   
He had no idea for how long they kissed but when he pulled away, both of them were panting heavily and Baz’ pretty pink lips were all puffy and swollen. Simon liked that look very much. A smile stole his way onto his lips and he felt happier then he’d ever felt before.   
“Damnit”, Baz swore and looked away again, one of his hands running through his hair. Worry stole it’s way back into Simon’s heart and he was about to say something, anything to convince the other, when Baz looked back at him and said: “You know, I only was with Lee because I didn’t think I’d ever have a chance with you.”  
Simon’s jaw dropped. “What…?”  
“Don’t play dump, Snow, not now”, Baz growled and a small part of Simon’s mind realized that he sounded kind of like an agitated kitten. How cute.   
“Would you seriously considered being anything else then my school enemy half a year ago?”  
And Simon had to admit that Baz had a point there. However…   
“That doesn’t matter now, does it?”  
A smirk tugged at Baz’ lips. “Maybe not. But you have a lot to make up for. I’ve liked you far longer then you like me. Longer then it did take you to realize you like me anyway.”  
Simon smiled and reached out to pull Baz closer again. “Fine. Let me make it up to you. I don’t care as long as you’ll let me do this...”  
And they were back to the kissing, kept doing it until one of the teachers banged against the door, asking who the hell was in there, why they weren’t in class and then, when they burst in, yelled at them to stay away from each other (because of the risk of getting sick!). Neither of them cared though and they walked to class together, holding hands. 

*End!*

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked my little piece of fan-art! Feel free to leave some kudos or feedback :)


End file.
